1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam floor mop, and specifically, to a steam cleaning appliance for cleaning work.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current floor cleaning mops are generally classified into two types: one is the traditional floor mop, which can be used for the dry cleaning work, and is not suitable to realize a wet cleaning purpose; therefore, its application is limited; the other is the floor cleaning mop having a steam distributing function, with which the water is firstly heated vaporized to generate steam which is then distributed to the floor for the cleaning work so as to realize the effect of high-temperature disinfecting and sterilization. However, the current steam floor mop has the following drawbacks: when in use, the water needs to be loaded firstly to the steam generator by powering on the water pump additionally, and then is heated vaporized to generate steam for the cleaning work, this process takes such a long time that its application is inconvenient; in addition, the cleaning work has to be performed repeatedly many times in order to obtain a thorough cleaning effect, it is time-consuming and tiring. The main reasons for the above problems are: most of the cleaning surface of the current mop is flat, which is bad for the steam distributing to the whole cleaning surface, and thus results in the consequence that the cleaning surface can not be wetted uniformly, some portion of the cleaning surface is too dry while some portion is too wet, and that, the effect of high-temperature disinfecting and sterilization can not be realized; moreover, the cleaning cloth serves to cover the floor brush is too smooth without any pattern or stripe that the stains adhered to the floor cannot be cleaned easily.